The Younger Heart Knows Best
by RoastedAndToastedMarshy
Summary: Layla has always been proclaimed "young and defenseless." No matter what she did, even when she graduated the top of her class, the title followed her everywhere. Determined to fix it, she joined the Survey Corps. Now that she is working on her title, she demands from Erwin to become a Squad Leader. Follow her journey as she fights for love and titans. *ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE*


Battles are what create the greatest character one could ever become. If you're someone who flinches at the slightest noise, you're expected to be the most terrified out in the field but in this world you could be the strongest cadet out there. **That's why my greatest battle is…waking up in the morning.**

Not only was today the day I had been almost dreading since I heard what my fellow leaders and even my commander had requested of me to do was enough to keep me tossing and turning in the night...

Although it seems crazy at first, me being the youngest squad leader it just made sense to send me as an advocate for the Recon Corps. Then again, it was probably an excuse to find me some more people for my actual squad.

Not that I was complaining though! So far my team consisted of one person besides myself. It's not that I wasn't grateful for the other person in my group, but only having one person in my squad is pretty sad. The voice of my other squad member made me jump out of bed.

"Squad Leader Layla, are you awake? The day had begun and Shadis wanted us out there early for the 104th trainees." Miles's voice rang out in the empty room and with what he said he walked into the room.

"But Miles," I whined as I shoved another pillow on top of my head before ducking beneath the covers once again, "this is basically no point in getting up so early."

I could hear his laugh rumbling out of his chest, he was trying his hardest not to actually show me he was having to much fun with my agony. Growling I throw my covers off and catapulting my pillow over at him.

He easily dodged it before throwing back over at me before quickly dashing out of room. Groaning once I again I fall back onto my bed. Great way to start my battle.

TIME SKIP

After I finally dragged myself out of bed and checked out my 3DMG maneuvering gear, courtesy of Shadis not exactly explaining what we were suppose to do. Miles and I had finally made our trek towards the training ground. I was slightly hesitant to show up… We were late.. _Really late._

"Are we sure we want to do this exactly? I mean, Shadis is going to kill us." I groan as I place a hand on my head. "Okay," I said clearing my throat, "we can just hurry up and head out to the training fields. Hopefully he'll only kill you, so I can I just switch you out with the new trainees." I finish and mentally pat myself on the back. Great plan Layla, great plan.

"Sure, let's see how far-WAIT WHAT?" Miles stops as he whips his head back to face me. "What in the hell do you mean I DIE?"

I stifle a giggle before breaking out into a run and racing towards the tree line. Quickly throwing a glance behind me I see Miles stop for a minute before racing off towards me. I squeal as I launch one of my wires out and switch to my 3D Maneuvering Gear.

"Layla! Look out!" Miles' voice rings out from somewhere behind me and I quickly take in my surroundings. The forest was now fading and the entire horizon was clear now. "Oh Shit." I mumble as I break through the tree line, making a ruckus mind you, and now zipping towards my doom with the wide-eyed trainees all watching from below.

I smack myself on my forehead. Of course I had to forget about the cliff that was jetting out towards the training grounds, which was now full of innocent kids who would all probably be riding off towards Garrison or Survey Corps.

"Well Layla. When in Rome, do as the Romans!" I breathe out and shoot off my other line. I survey the kids for a minute before finally deciding where to land, next to the most cockiest looking person out of the group. This unfortunate victim turned out to be a two-toned haired boy who had a smirk that was almost plastered onto his face. Most likley a bottom feeder who only wanted the protection of the walls.

Once my wire finally registered on the ground I shoot both of my lines towards muffin-top and landed in a an up whirl of dust and dirt. The boy's smirk was soon hidden as he brought a hand up over his mouth to cough out all of the dust that had made its way into his open mouth. Smiling up at the boy, I quickly retracted my wires and turned abruptly towards Keith.

"Heh," I start awkwardly, rubbing the back of neck. "um. Surprise?" I finish lamely before looking up at the dark-skinned trainer. I gulp audibly once I get a look at his face. He was out for blood. Actually out for **MY BLOOD.**

Turning back towards the trainee I landed in front of I catch something he had mumbled out of his mouth that made me want to run as far away from here. "Welcome to the military, brat."

_**He has **_**_no idea._**

_~/\/\/\~~~~/\/\/\~~~/\/\/\~~~~/\/\/\~~~/\/\/\~~~~/\/\/\~~~/\/\/\~~~~/\/\/\_

Reminder: Me No Own, You No Sue!

_Hello! Welcome to my very first time writing a fan-fiction! I recently finished __**Attack on Titan **__and I had a kind of fun idea to create a fan-fiction. So here is what I presented! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stay tuned for more of Layla and Miles!_


End file.
